legacy_of_the_dragonbornfandomcom-20200222-history
Library 1st Floor (SSE)
__NOEDITSECTION__ The 1st floor of the library consists mostly of bookshelves, a Book Returns and Card Catalog and eight bookshelfs that are manually fillable. It also contains a section behind a gate, for the display of special books. If is installed, there will treasure maps lining the entrance to the library from the Hall of Heroes. Below is the list of books that can be displayed on this level of the library, listed from top to bottom, left to right. Bookshelf 1 *36 Lessons of Vivec: Sermon 01, Sermon 02, Sermon 03, Sermon 04, Sermon 05, Sermon 06, Sermon 07, Sermon 08, Sermon 09, Sermon 10, Sermon 11, Sermon 12, Sermon 13, Sermon 14, Sermon 15, Sermon 16, Sermon 17, Sermon 18, Sermon 19, Sermon 20, Sermon 21, Sermon 22, Sermon 23, Sermon 24, Sermon 25, Sermon 26, Sermon 27, Sermon 28, Sermon 29, Sermon 30, Sermon 31, Sermon 32, Sermon 33, Sermon 34, Sermon 35, Sermon 36 Bookshelf 2 *Fools' Ebony: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4, Vol. 5, Vol. 6 *King Edward: Vol. 01, Vol. 02, Vol. 03, Vol. 04, Vol. 05, Vol. 06, Vol. 07, Vol. 08, Vol. 09, Vol. 10, Vol. 11, Vol. 12 *City Guides: Vol. 1 (Guide to Vvardenfell), Vol. 2 (Guide to Anvil), Vol. 3 (Guide to Vivec), Vol. 4 (Guide to Bravil), Vol. 5 (Guide to Skingrad), Vol. 6 (Guide to Sadrith Mora), Vol. 7 (Guide to Leyawiin), Vol. 8 (Guide to the Imperial City), Vol. 9 (Guide to Chorrol), Vol. 10 (Guide to Cheydinhal), Vol. 11 (Guide to Bruma), Vol. 12 (Guide to Balmora), Vol. 13 (Guide to Ald'ruhn) *A Tale of Kieran: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4 *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer: The Ransom of Zarek, The Seed, The Importance of Where, Chimarvamidium, Song of the Alchemists, The Dowry, Azura and the Box Bookshelf 3 *The Seven Fights of the Aldudagga: Fight 1, Fight 2, Fight 3, Fight 4, (there is no Fight 5), Fight 6, (there is no Fight 7) *Vehk's Teaching: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4, Vol. 5, Vol. 6, Vol. 7 *Caius Cosades' Letters: Letter, Visit to Uriel VII's Tomb *Lusty Argonian Maid Historical Society: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3 *Works of Divayth Fyr: The Dragon's Chilled Blood, Why Were the Dwemer Considered a Great House?, Return of a Fellow Scholar *Lord Vivec's Sword-Meeting with Cyrus the Restless: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4, Vol. 5, Vol. 6, Vol. 7, Vol. 8 *The Xal-Gosleigh Letters: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4, Vol. 5, Vol. 6, Vol. 7 *Tiber Septim's Sword-Meeting with Cyrus the Restless: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4, Vol. 5, Vol. 6 Bookshelf 4 *Rare Dwemer Book Set (replica's): Interesting Book On the Dwemer, Unique Book About the Dwemer, Rare Book Concerning the Dwemer *Herbane's Bestiary: Automatons, Hagravens, Ice Wraiths *Falmer Collection: The Betrayed, The Journal of Mirtil Angoth, The Diary of Faire Agarwen, Touching the Sky *Eslaf Erol: Beggar, Thief, Warrior, King *The Book of Circles: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Preface, Notes Bookshelf 5 *The Song of Pelinal: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4, Vol. 5, Vol. 6, Vol. 7, Vol. 8 *Brief History of the Empire: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4 *2920: Vol. 01: Morning Star, Vol. 02: Sun's Dawn, Vol. 03: First Seed, Vol. 04: Rain's Hand, Vol. 05: Second Seed, Vol. 06: MidYear, Vol. 07: Sun's Height, Vol. 08: Last Seed, Vol. 09: Heart Fire, Vol. 10: Frostfall, Vol. 11: Sun's Dusk, Vol. 12: Evening Star *The Poison Song: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4, Vol. 5, Vol. 6, Vol. 7 *The Wolf Queen: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4, Vol. 5, Vol. 6, Vol. 7, Vol. 8 Bookshelf 6 *Rising Threat: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4 *Songs of the Return: Vol. 02, Vol. 07, Vol. 19, Vol. 24, Vol. 56 *Dwemer Inquiries: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3 *Feyfolken: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3 *History of Raven Rock: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3 *A Dance in Fire: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4, Vol. 5, Vol. 6, Vol. 7 *Argonian Account: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4 *The Real Barenziah (Unabridged): Vol. 01, Vol. 02, Vol. 03, Vol. 04, Vol. 05, Vol. 06, Vol. 07, Vol. 08, Vol. 09, Vol. 10, Vol. 11, Vol. 12 Bookshelf 7 *The Black Arrow: Vol. 1, Vol. 2 *The Lusty Argonian Maid: Vol. 1, Vol. 2 *The Lusty Argonian Maid, Vol. 3 (requires ) *The Nightingales: Vol. 1, Vol. 2 *The Red Year: Vol. 1, Vol. 2 *Bone: Vol. 1, Vol. 2 *Charwich-Koniinge Letters: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4 *Dwarves: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3 *Mystery of Talara: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4, Vol. 5 *Palla: Vol. 1, Vol. 2 *Biography of Barenziah: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3 Bookshelf 8 *The Real Barenziah: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4, Vol. 5 *Corpse Preparation: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3 *Vampires of Vvardenfell: Vol. 1, Vol. 2 *Vampires of the Iliac Bay: Vol. 1, Vol. 2 *Fall of Vitharn: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3 *16 Accords of Madness: Vol. 06, Vol. 09, Vol. 12 Gated Area * * * * * New Treasure Hunt Displays The new treasure maps added by can be displayed along the wall at the entrance to the library from the Hall of Heroes. Category:Gallery